Fresh Love
by RisaSatoshiForever
Summary: Risa and Satoshi have to do this stupid project for school together. Then they start to really fall for each other. But there are just so many things wrong with it. RisaSatoshi
1. On my Brain All of the Time

This is my first story on ff. I hope everyone likes it.

**Fresh Love**

---------------------

"On the Brain All of the Time"

* * *

(Risa's pov.) 

_I am just sitting here doing nothing. While there is so much to be done._

"Risa get up and help clean the house please," Riku said.

_She has said that about five hundrend times it seems like. But i just can't move. I just keep thinking about him, Satoshi. I have no reason to think about him, but he is just is in my head. It's not like I like him or something. Or do I... _

_Well I can't date him. His fan girls would hurt for just being friends with him. Who knows what they would do if I was dating him._

"Come on Risa get up! Or I will tell Mom and Dad and they will not be happy."

"Okay I will go clean the living room.Just get off my back."

"I am not on your back."

* * *

He was still on my mind while I cleaned the living room. After I finished I grab something to eat fromthe kitchen. Then I went to my room to think. 

I am still in my room Now I am in my usual spot watching the sun go down.

Riku went out on a dinner date with Daisuke Niwa. They invited me but I said I would only bother them. They knew it was the truth, so they just left.

_I wonder how Satoshi would look like in thelight of the setting sun. Gr why amI thinking of him like that we are only friends, if that. We almost never speak to each other. But I just can't sem to get him out of my brain._

Telephone rings...

"Hello."

"Hey Risa I am going to stay at Daisuke's house."

_I was half hoping that it was Satoshi not Riku._

"Why are you not coming home?"

"Because it's like 10:30 or so."

_I didn't relize that it was so late._

"Okay see you at school tomorrow sis."

"Bye."

_I better get to sleep so I am not tired tomorrow. I hope that Satoshi will be off of my mind by the morning. If not I will just have to go on, with him in my mind._

_

* * *

_

Please review. I know this was kind of a short chapter but it is only a start.

Jess


	2. Ohno This Can't Be Happening

Thank you all for reading this.I know that the first chapter was really slow and kind of boring, but I will try to get it more interesting as I go.

**Fresh Love**

-------------------

_"Oh-no This Can't Be Happening"_

_There he is, sitting there by himself. He doesn't even have an emotion in his face, happy or sad. Well it's not my problem to deal with. So I'm not going to worry about it. I better just go and talk to my friends like I always do.  
_

"Risa come over here!" One of my many friends calling me.

"I'm coming, I just feel like taking mytime okay. So settle down, why don't you?

"We have something important to tell you."

"What is it now?"

"Well, we..."

_

* * *

She just went past me like I wasn't there. She always do that, but why did my heart start to race? Iam not even friendswith her at all.  
_

"We will be doing a partner project," the teacher said.

"Yeah!"

"I will be picking the groups. So don't get too excied kids."

_Yeah I can't wait till this is over. I hope that I get with someone that will help with this a bit._

Daisuke Niwa and Riku Harada are partners. Satoshi Hiwatari and Risa Harada are partneers.."

_There go all my stupid fangirls, that never seem to leave me alone. They're so mad because Harada-san is my partner not them.I find it qutie funny accually. haha. This is not going to turn out very well, though. Now I really can't wait till this is over.I can just feel my face getting hot and pale, like I am sick or something._

_

* * *

_

_NOOOO! I can't believe that I got paired with him. Of all people to be partners with, we are together. We agreed that, wewill met eachmother tonight at 7:00 infront of the fountian, in the park. _

"You're so lucky Riku. You and Daisuke are dating so you two can get through this project okay.But I am paired with Hiwatari."

"What is wrong with Hiwatari-kun?"

"Nothing, I just really wanted to have a partnerthat is half friendly and that I can talk to."

" If you say so Risa. I have to go meet Daisuke, so we can work on the project."

" Okay I have to go and meet Hiwatari-kun, so we can work later. So I might not be home when you get back."

"Have fun Risa."

"You know that I will!"

"Bye, Daisuke is here."

"Have fun yourself."

_I'm finally alone to think about everything. I should go eat then clean my room but oh well. It is only 5:47,so I have time. _

_I still can't believe that we are going to do this project together. He probable thinks that I'm going to make him do all of the work, but I'm going to do as much as I can to get an A on this._

_"Who cares though? I better go get some food and leave, to be there by 8:00," I muttered._

_

* * *

_

_She still has not come and I have been here for 30 minutes waiting. Maybe I should leave?_

DING! DING! 7:00

_We agreed on 7:00, so I will wait a bit longer. And if she doesn't she up I will leave._

_There she is, she is late! _

"I have been waiting for 30 minutes. You are late! Where have you been?"

"We agreed on 7:00. It's only 7:02 by my watch." I said sturnly, "So I am only 2 minutes late.You were early."

"Well I wanted to be early just in case you were early."

"Can we just start working on this project. I want a good grade."

"You better help work for that good grade."

_I was right, he thought that I wouldn't work for the grade. That makes me so mad. _

He noticed that I was not happy with what he said.He started to walk away.

"Wait up we need to work."

"Come on just follow me. I have a a place that we can work on our project."

_Why is he doing this to me?_ I thought angrily.

I started to follow. Him even though I really didn't want to.

* * *

I hope that this chapter is more interesting. Review please

Jess


	3. Under the Apple Tree

Thank you for the reviews that I got.

**Fresh Love**

--------------------

_"Under the Apple Tree"  
_

_

* * *

_

"Where are we going? We have been walking for a while," Risa complained.

We are almost htere okay, so stop complaining."

"I'm not complain! I'm just really tired."

_She keeps saying that she is tired, and that we have been walking for a long time. _

"We are here so you can stop telling me that you're tired."

"Under the big Apple tree?" She said with a confused look on her face.

"It is my favorite place to do my homework and just to think."

"Okay, we better get started on our project."

_Why is my heartbeat rasing so fast?_

"Yeah we should." I said so plainly.

* * *

_I wander why Satoshi always has a emotional-less face on. Why he is so far out of reach sometimes?_

"Um Satoshi-kun, why do you show no emotion?"

"What do you mean? Show emotion."

"Never mind, I was just kinda a think out loud."

"I don't really mind you asking. It's okay for you to wander why."

"Could you please answer the question then?"

"I really don't know why. I just don't show any emotion."

_Stop beating so fast, you silly heart. He is soo cute in the moonlight. _

"What are you Staring at Risa?"

"Oh nothing, I was just noticing the moon and the stars. They sure look nice tonight."

"They do look nice, but you are a lot more beautiful."

_I can't believe he just said that. I can feel my face getting hot and red every second._

"I didn't mean to say -"

"I'm not mad at you for that. It sounded really nice."

* * *

_I can't belive she thought it was nice. But she does look very beautiful, specially in the moonlight._

"I have to go soon, it's almost 9:30," Risa said.

"I didn't know we were here so long."

"Like I said it took for a long time to get here from the park's fountian."

_I want to kiss her but I don't want to scare her away. I'm falling forward. I don't want to, I have to finish we are only inches apart. Her hands are hung around my neck. She seems to want this just as i do, so we better get this over with. _

"Satoshi-"

"Don't say anything Risa..."

_We have finally our lips come together. Her lips are so warm and soft, they're so confronting to me. I kiss her than she just seems to kiss back with just as much force as I gave. I hope nobody from school sees us like this. My hands around her slim wiast and her's around my neck. We are so closed, it is starting to hurt. _

"Ahh!"

"What did I do something?"

"No you didn't do anything right at all. It's my phone that is all,Risa."

"Are you not going to answer it?"

"No it is nobody important, at least not as important as you're."

"I have to go, before Riku comes looking for me."

"Don't tell me that I did something wrong?"

"No, You didn't do anything at all wrong. It was the greatest kiss I will ever have, with anyone."

* * *

Only like one person will understand the title of the chapter. If you want to know the reason, just ask me in a review or message.

I hope I did well on this chapter. I read something else and at that time I didn't know what I was going to do for this chapter. Then I was thinking about it during school, and I was like I got my next story!

Please, please review.


	4. Werid Dream

Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't really know where to go with the story.

Fresh Love 

--------------

" Werid Dream "

* * *

_"Please go get ready for dinner, Miko. Your aunt and uncle will be here soon."_

_"Okay Mom. I'll be back soon."_

_As she ran out of the kitchen and upstairs, Satoshi came in the front door._

_"Hey, honey. How was your day at work?" As he took off his coat and walked into the kitchen._

_"It was a long day, to say the least." Then paused to give me a kiss. "How was your day here?"_

_" My day... was the same as usual. Long and kinda boring." Saying every word calmly, since he was so close. I didn't want him to know what I was up to._

_"Why are you cooking soo much food, for just the three of us?" As he looked around at all of the food. He looked back at me and our gazes met. " Unless we are having company?" Giving me a suspicious look._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Knowing that I was going to get cuaght when Miko gets down here._

_"Just tell me who-" _

_"Daddy, Daddy! You are home!" Miko said excited and interuptting her dad._

_"Hi baby girl." Taking her into his arms, then putting her down. Then asking her, " Will you tell me who is coming for din-din?"_

_" Aunt Riku and Uncle Daisuke , they have news for us."_

_"Thank you very much."_

_Just then the doorbell went off._

_Can you ... get that Miko? Never mind." Since she was already at the door._

_Once Riku had come into the kitchen I asked, " How are you doing? Yuo look kind of pale." Hoping that she was going to tell them that she was sick._

_"I'm just fine. And we will tell you the news soon, so stop worring!" As if she read my mind._

_" Food is almost ready. We just have to wait for the rice to finish up. So, why don't you two tell us yuor news." _

_"Okay, We have to get this over with, Riku." Daisuke said as we sat down. They both looked really nervous._

_" I don't know how to say it. You can tell them Dai." Riku said, breaking the silence._

_" I will tell them than." He turned to us. " I think I'm going to get strat to the point. I-- I'm going to be ... a father." He finally said it._

_"You're pergant, Riku!" Satoshi and me asked together._

_" Yes, we are going to have a child." Taking Daisuke's hand into her's._

"AHHH!" I woke up screaming. "That was a stanger dream" I mummered as I sat up.

" Are you okay, Risa?" Riku asked as she ran into my room.

" I just had a werid dream."

" You want to tell me abouit it?" Walking over to my bed.

" Not right now, I will in the morning. I just want to go to bed, again."

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea."

"Night Riku, sleep well. Yuo have to look good for Daisuke tomorrow."

"Back at you sister, exept for that last part!." Her voice faded as she left the room and walk to her room.

Getting comfortable in my bed, trying to forget the dream with Sartoshi and her having a daughter. Then Riku and Daisuke married and having a child.

_It's never going to come true, not like that at least._

* * *

I hope that I can get the next chapter up sooner. Yes , I got the name, Miko, from my friends story "Yearbooks" for those who read that too.

RisaandSatoshi.


	5. Little Things

I'm so sorry. I didn't keep the promise. I have just been so busy with freinds, family, church, and other things.

Fresh Love

------------------------

" Little things"

* * *

_Here we're back under the apple tree, in the park._

_Why is she always staring at me? She seems to be thinking really hard about somehting. Maybe our kiss? No it can't be that, it happened over a week ago._

"Satoshi, what's wrong? You seem distracted"

"Nothing I was just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's nothing important, to you." I said rudely and stubbornly.

"Okay, you don't have to be so rude about it!"

"M- may I ask you something?" I asked nerviously.

"Sure anything, what is it?"

"There has been something on your mind lately, and it seems to be taking over you. What exactly are you thinking about so hard?"

"Nothing is bothering me! Why would you ask something so stupid?" She looked confused and scared.

_She doesn't want to say what is on her mind. I will have to make her and soon. I want to get this project over and done with, so I can stop thinking of her all of the time.Also so I don't have to speak to her._

"I just noticed that you have been quiet lately. Usually you are talktive and energtic, that's all."

"Yes, I have been thinking hard about somethng.":

"What is it?"

"Nothing really important, at least to most people." she took a deep breathe." It's just a stupid dream I had two nights ago. You happy now that I told you?"

"You didn't have to tell me if you didn't want to. Thank you for telling me though."

"You have the right to know about it, in a way."

_What is she talking about? I have a right to know? _"Why do I have a right to know about your dreams? I'm not your boyfriend or anything. Even if I was, I still wouldn't have that right."

"It's because it was about... you and me." A few secend pause, "In the future, it was really weird.:"

_What! About us in the future? There is not even an us right now, in the present! _ "What are you talking about?"

"I told you it was a weird dream I had two nights ago! I know it's hard to even think about and to picture"

"Not really, at least not for me." _Now don't look at her._

"Why do you say that?" As she comes closer.

_No don't come any closer. Oh please don't. I want to say this but I can't, my mouth won't open._

_

* * *

_

I know I'm so mean, leaving this cliffhanger and all please don't kill me. Hope you all like this chapter. I have no idea when i'm going to finish. Yes this is a shorter chapter. I didn't have a lot of ideas. I had to make it simple but short.


	6. Walk Home

_**Okay I'm finally going to update! haha I was so bored over the summer but i never did anything with this.**_

**Fresh Love**

-------------------------------

"_Walk Home"_

He stood up to get away from her. "Risa just forget about it. it's nothing. Let's just leave. I'll walk you home."

"Ok it is kinda getting late anyways." _i wonder what he was going to say...oh well I better just forget about it, like he said to._

"Got everything Risa? Don't want anything to get losted." _Wow she looks so beatiful in the moon light..._

"I think I have everything."

_Okay he's staring at me with a look in his eyes...What to say? we have been quite for the past 5 minutes and I'm not liking it!_

"Uh...Satoshi you are going the wrong way bac to my house. We have to turn at the corner two blocks down, not this one."

"Oh sorry wasn't really paying attention." _Now I can't think straight again. Why do I have to have these feels for her? What if I said something about them, but she didn't feel the same way. she is always going around and finding Dark. Doesn't she now that he will never treat her right if he would even give her a chance. _

"Soo what are you thinking about Satoshi?"

_The way she says my name makes me feel so werid, all fuzy inside. _"Nothing just about this stupid project, and how nice it has been getting to work with you."

_What does he mean by that? He hated the idea whenever we first started the project. _"Uh okay..It has been nice i guess working with you too."

"Is this your street?"

"No, it's the next one."

_I need to tell her but when should I. We have been quite for the past few minutes. it would be very werid to just say it._

"Risa can we stop hear at the corner before going down the street?"

"I guess so. Why?"

"I need to tell you something...The thing that I was going to say back at the park."

"After I told you about my werid dream?"

"Yes that."

_I wonder what he's going to say._

_No I can't say it. I will just show her. It will be easier and she should get the message a bit clearer._

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Then kissed her. At first she tried to get away, but then she started to kiss him right back, wiht even more force. A few minutes later they parted but never stoped staring at each other and just kept there arms around each other.

"What was that?"

"That's what i wanted to tell you, but only i couldn't get the words right. So instead I just showed you how I feel about you. And by your reaction you seem to feel the same way Risa."

"What if that's the truth? Would there be a problem wiht it?"

"No problem. It would be great if you felt the same way about me as I do about you. So the question is. Do you like me, enough to date me?" _I can't beleive I just said that. And by her face, she can't either._

"Uhhh I really don't know. I guss I might like to date you, but I am not sure. First can we get through the rest of the project?"

"I guess we can if that will make you feel better."

"It will make me feel a lot better." _I can see the disappointment in his eyes. I hate when people do that to me! His blue eyes just make it hurt more._

"We better keep moving, so I can drop you off and go home myself."

"Satoshi"

"Yes, Risa?"

She ran towards him, since he was a little farther ahead than her. She throw her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. he kissed her back, then kissed her check and moved to her neck. He nibmled on her neck for a minute then went back to kissing her.

"That...was...amazing." Tring to catch her breathe and look into Satoshi's blue eyes. As he aslo was tring to catch his brethe.

"We better get moving before your sister comes out looking for you, Risa."

"Yeah we better."

_Should I take her hand? Or put my arm around her? She looks like she wants me to do something..._

_Wow he just took my hand. I'm probably blushing like crazy. So is he though so I don't feel bad if I am._

"Here we are."

"Yep this is your house."

_Give him a hug or a kiss or soemthing, Risa! _

Next thing the both knew was that they were in eachtohers arms again. Then they started to kiss eachother. Neither of them wanted to stop, but they knew they had to. It was satoshi that broke apart firt this time though.

"We can't keep doing that, specailly since we are not dating each other."

"Why don't we date then?" _I can't beleive I said that and neither can he._

"You said you wanted to at least wait till after we finished the project."

"Well I changed my mind. I will want to be in your arms, holding your hand, kissing you, by your girlfriend Satoshi. I don't think I can wait till we finish with the project. That's all I will be able to think about till it comes true."

"Ohh okay if that's what you really want to do. Do you want me to pick you up tomorow?'

"Sure you can. I will see you tomorrow then, Satoshi."

"Good night Risa."

"Good night Satoshi."

****

****

**_Finally this chapter done. It's kinda long but I liked writing it. I kinda used some of that from my own experiences. So I kinda went a bit indepth. i wanted to go a bit more detailed, but I decided not to._**


	7. The First Day of School

**I know, I know it has been months. I thought I could just finish the story there, but I came back and reread the last chapter and changed my mind that I should have at least one more chapter.**

**Fresh Love**

--------------------------

"_The First Day of School"_

"Riku can you get that please?!?" _Crap she's not here and I'm not ready. I still have to do my hair and make-up...I guess I will just have to brush my hair and just do a little bit of lipstick._

_Maybe she decided to not walk with me and not date me..._

"Good morning Satoshi! How are you?"

"I'm just fine, especially since I am with you the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. How are you Risa?"

"You sure know how to make a girl feel good. I am also fine." Risa said while blushing like crazy.

"We better get going, don't want to be late. Are you ready?"

"Let me go get my bag, just step inside."

_He is so handsome. Those dreamy blue eyes...oops better earlier so we are not late._

"Lets go, I got my stuff."

"Wait Risa I want to tell you something." Catching her off guard he went towards him. He took her hand and rubbed it, then rubbed his hand against her soft check. "I want to tell you...You look beautiful today, not like you don't everyday anyways. I just think you look extra beautiful with your hair down and with not as much make-up as usual." _Just kiss her and hold her, you did it last night so easily!_

_Come on Risa, you can do it just lean toward him and kiss him._

"We better go Satoshi. I will keep in mind that you like me looking like this, maybe I will do it more often."

"Yes, we better, but first…….."

He just took her in his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. He did it so quick she didn't even know what was going on at first. Then she put her arms around his neck and pressed against his body, dropping her bag on the floor. Finally he broke apart. He put his forehead on hers and just stared at her brown eyes.

"Lets go Risa," half out of breathe.

"Yes we better. Don't want to be late."

_

* * *

_

_I would what everyone is going to think about Risa and me when we come inside holding hands. I just hope my stupid fan-girls don't get too mad and hurt her. It is my choice to date her, they can be upset but they have no reason to be._

"Risa you know once we go inside school, everyone will start to whisper about us right?"

"Yes, I thought about it. At first, I was a bit worried especially about your fan-girls. We do have to face them sooner or later why not sooner?" Risa said with a worried little smile.

"I guess you are right, why not just get it over with. So let's go before we are too late and can't stop at our lockers," Then kissed her on the check and opened the front door.

_I can't believe how many people are staring at us. I knew they would look, but not stare like they are! Some of his fans look like they are going to kill me and maybe hurt Satoshi for dating me... _

"Here we are Risa," Satoshi said breaking her thoughts. "Better get your things, then we can go to my locker okay?"

"Okay Satoshi, I will be quick. I just want everyone to stop staring at us."

"Wait Risa slow down. I know you don't want everyone looking but slow down. I can't keep up with you," Holding her hand trying to slow her.

"Sorry I just really want everyone to stop staring!" By this time they were at his locker and not too many people were around.

"I just need to put my jacket in my locker and get my book, and then we can go," Saying this while opening his locker. "First before we go, can I kiss you? I know there are people around, but just once more till lunch or after school."

"You don't have to ask, you can just kiss me."

He put his arms around her waist and brought her closer and gentle kissed her lips then just held her for a moment. She had put her arms around his neck and held him in return. She then backed away a little and kissed him on the check. Silently they went to homeroom holding hands. They went to their seats, which were right next to each other.

* * *

"Risa when did you and Satoshi-kun start dating?" Riku asked while on the way to lunch.

"Since last night, we were going to wait till we were done with the project, but we changed our minds. Sorry I didn't tell you. You were asleep when I got home and you weren't at breakfast this morning. I just didn't have a chance." Risa did feel a bit guilty not telling her own twin.

"I understand you didn't have the chance, I was just wondering really."

They were where they usual ate lunch with Satoshi and Daisuke. Both were there waiting and talking, probably about Risa and Satoshi dating,

"Hey Daisuke," Riku said giving him a small peek on the check, causing him to blush. They started to talk about their day so far and plans for studying later.

"Hey Risa, how are you doing?" Satoshi asked while putting his arm around her.

"I'm just fine a little tired, had a major test in math and have another one in science later. I'm not really hungry, can I just lean my head on your shoulder and rest a little?"

He didn't answer he just got closer to her and put her head on his shoulder and his arms around her and ate a little of his lunch.

"Come on Risa it's time to go." He kissed her softly on the lips and then on her check and forehead to wake her.

"Thanks for waking me. How long was I sleeping?" Risa asked as she got up tiredly and stretched.

"Only for about 15 minutes, you looked really peaceful and beautiful sleeping."

"Feels much longer guess that's how it works sometimes. Thanks for the compliment."

"It's the truth you look beautiful." He lifted her chin and kissed her for a moment.

"Satoshi, we have to go I can't be late remember I have that test."

Holding hands they reentered the school. Satoshi dropped Risa off at her class then walked to his another classroom down the hall.

_She's so beautiful, I can't wait till I can hold her in my arms again and kiss her. I can't wait till I can hold her like I was at lunch while she was sleeping and her looking so peaceful just sleeping and dreaming..._

_

* * *

_

"Did you bring everything home Risa? Here give me some I will help carry it." Satoshi took some of her books without waiting for an answer, seeing the answer on her face.

"Thank you Satoshi. I just have a lot of homework tonight and we do have to finish up that project so I took a few books out of the library. Don't act too surprise I know where the library is!" Saying when she saw a surprise face on Satoshi's face.

"You didn't have to. We just have to make the poster and finish typing the report up. Since we already have the report written out we don't have to think it up when typing it. You have nothing to worry about. I promise you we won't fail this project."

"I know I just wanted to be safe. You can't have too much information right? It's better to have more than not enough."

"Okay if you want to go through the books and try and find a little bit more information for the project then we will. Hey want to stop here and get a drink, my treat as your boyfriend?"

"You're so cute when you talk like that. How could I say no?"

"Then it's settled we will go and get a drink and then keep walking back to your house?"

Yes, we will but first….." She grabbed his hand and stopped him. He turned to look at her. She reached up and touched his check then kissed him. "Let's go get some drinks and go."

**

* * *

****I will probably add more on. I don't know right now though what else. Hopefully you don't have to wait as long**


	8. Two Dates in One Day

**I hope everybody liked the last chapter and that everybody will like this one and any after this…..not sure about anymore though. It all depends if I can get any more ideas and people's reactions.**

**Okay this is going to start out at lunch the day the project is due. Risa and Satoshi have been dating for about 3 or 4 days now. Just so everybody is on track.**

**Fresh Love**

**---------------------**

"**Two Dates in One Day"**

"I'm so happy this stupid project is finally done with and we can turn it in! I'm surprised we made it through." Kissing Satoshi on the check when she was finished talking and sat down beside him, cuddling close with him.

"I'm happy it's over, but glad we had to work together." Giving her a look, knowing she was just as happy as he was.

_I hated the stupid project. I loved working with Satoshi, especially after we started dating. It made working together so much more fun._

"Yes, without the stupid thing we wouldn't have gotten together probably."

"Oh so if I would have just came out and asked you someday in homeroom, you would have said no?" Asking jokingly with a twinkle in his baby blue eyes she loved so much.

"Maybe at first thinking you were just joking, but if you kept pursuing me I might have said yes sooner or later."

"Risa, you are so weird you know that?"

She picked up her head from his shoulder and just looked at him. Then punch his arm joking around and then kissed him while in his arms.

"Risa, Satoshi stop it. You guys are making a scene! Not even Daisuke and I kiss that much in public."

They pulled away blushing as Riku and Daisuke sat down. They just held hands under the table.

"Sorry guys didn't mean to make a scene." Satoshi just looked at Risa while he said this.

"Riku maybe we should let them be. I want to go for a walk a little and talk to you…. privately if that's okay with everyone?"

"Sure whatever…." Both Risa and Satoshi said actually barely noticing that Riku and Daisuke where still there.

"Yeah that's fine with me. They seem to not even be noticing us anyways." So they left hand in hand to talk and walk alone.

"They are gone Risa." Seeing a strand of hair in her face he put it behind her ear to get it out of the way, but she just shook it out back in her face.

"Sorry I don't like people doing that a lot. Family always does it, but I guess I will forgive you let you do it sometimes." She just smiled at him.

He pulled her closer and just kissed her, gentle but passionallitly.

"See you at class." Was all he said to her when they broke apart from the embrace. Then they walked inside hand in hand to class.

--

"Hey Risa wait for me!" Riku shouted trying to catch up.

Risa stopped and waited for her sister. Once she caught up they started walking together.

"What's up?"

"Are you and Satoshi going to the spring dance next week?"

"Um we haven't discussed it yet. It's not really him. So we might not go. I wouldn't really care if we do or not. If we don't we will just go out for dinner or a movie. Wait, why do you ask?"

"Oh no really reason, just wondering. Daisuke asked me to go and I said yes. That's what he asked when we went for that walk to leave you two alone at lunch."

"I was going to ask what happened…"

Riku stopped and just looked at Risa. "I'm surprised you even noticed we were there and had left."

"I might have been not totally paying attention, but I noticed enough."

"Well I have to go meet Daisuke and I guess you have to meet Satoshi."

"Yeah that's where I was headed."

They said their goodbyes and everything about when they would be home. Then they headed their separate ways toward their boyfriends.

---

_I wonder if he is going to ask me to the dance. I know it's not really his thing, but maybe we can go for just a 1 hour or so and leave and go to a movie or something. Maybe I will ask, but then I might sounds mean and demanding...I guess I will just wait a little bit and if he doesn't ask me in a day or two when everyone is making a big deal about it. I'll ask him myself._

"Risa, you still with me?" Satoshi asked bringing Risa out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm still with you. Why would I not be?"

"You just seemed like you spaced out on me that all."

They were at Risa's house in the kitchen doing some homework.

"Sorry I guess all this boring algebra is making me zone. Just too easy I guess for me. As dumb as I try to be at math, it's just too easy."

"Maybe we should take a break. I will whip something up for us." He started to get up, but Risa got up and pushed him back down into the chair he was sitting in.

"No I will get us something. What do you want and I will see if we have it?"

"Its fine I'm not all that hungry."

"My cooking skills have gotten better over the past year or two! I promise not to burn the house down. That stupid class we had and still have is well…. Stupid! I didn't learn a whole lot from it. Riku has helped me a little and I use a cook book sometimes. I have come a long way since that first cooking class. So what would you like?"

"Okay, okay don't hurt me!!!" Satoshi raised his hands in a surrendering way.

"Ha-ha you are so funny Satoshi. So tell me what do you want me to make for you?"

He sat a moment thinking about what he wanted. "Do you have any cookies? If you don't then its ok you won't have to make them."

"Oh yes I made some a few days ago. Hope you like chocolate chip cookies, would you like some milk with them?"

"That sounds wonderful to me. Thank you."

_She would get all dressed up and make a big deal, but she would look so beautiful more than usual. When to ask her, I want to make it special but not a huge thing. I could take her to dinner tonight after we do a little more studying or tomorrow._

"Here we go Satoshi." Risa set a plate of cookie and 2 glasses of milk on the table and sat in the chair beside him.

"Risa, I have a question or two. May I ask them?"

"Sure Satoshi you can ask me anything you want."

"Okay, I feel a little uncomfortable asking this, but may I call you honey or baby or a name like some other couples use?" Satoshi and Risa both kind of blushed a little when he was done asking.

"Yes only if I am allowed to do the same."

"Of course you can, sweetheart."

They just stared at each other while Satoshi got up his courage to ask his next question, not that he totally needed it. He also just liked staring into her deep, chocolate brown eyes.

"My other question---" Satoshi started to say but Risa cut him off and started to kiss him with passion.

Satoshi put his arm around her waist and she put her arms his neck. They moved closer to each other, but ended up on the floor. Satoshi was on top of her with his arms still around her waist. Risa's arms were now above her head because she tried to grab something to stop both or just her from falling to the floor. They just lied there looking at each other.

"I guess I should get off of you so we can actually work on our homework."

"Yeah I guess so. What were you saying when I cut you off?" She asked while he got off her and helped her up.

"I was going to ask you if you would like to go to dinner later with me, of course once we are done studying."

"Yes I would love to!"

"Good we better finish, so we both have a chance to change out of our uniforms and I can go make some last minute reservations."

They worked till about 5:30. Risa demanded that he take her driver home to get change and make dinner reservations and then back to pick her up.

----

_Blue, black or red why is choosing what to wear so hard. Satoshi will like me and think I am beautiful no matter what I wear!! I guess I just want to try and impress him for no real reason. _

"Risa I'm home!! Where are you?" Riku called when she came in and started to come up the stairs.

"I'm in my room Riku. Come in here please and help me."

"What do you need help with now?" She asked while she came into her sister's room and sat down on a chair that was not covered by clothes.

"Satoshi is taking me out to dinner and I can't decide what to wear!" She complained to her sister. "I want to look nice but not too nice because I don't know where we are going and of course I want to be comfortable."

"Oh okay about your green dress pants and blue collared shirt with your small black heels or flip-flops? Casual but nice and kind of formal."

"How did you come up with that so quickly? I have been trying to figure it out since he asked and that was almost an hour and a half ago."

"Simply I know you love those pants and the shirt looks nice with them."

Risa came running over and hugged her sister saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!! I love you so much at the moment Riku!"

"Your welcome," Riku said trying to get out of her sister's hold. She finally did and said, "I will let you finish getting ready and go get ready for my own date."

Risa had started to walk to get the pants and shirt she would wear but stopped and turned around and looked at her sister. "You have a date. Where is Dai taking you?"

"To a movie then maybe stop and get some ice cream or something. Where is Satoshi taking you anyways?"

"Actually I don't know out to dinner somewhere, other than that I don't have a clue. Get that face you are making. You don't have to worry about him doing anything to me. You know Satoshi you shouldn't worry."

"Sorry just you guys at lunch just were weird. I don't even do that with Dai, at least not in public. And it's not him I am worried about hurting you. It's his fan-club girls that I am worried about. You know they will confront you sometime and probably soon. I would just look out for them if I were you Risa."

"Trust me I am worried and a bit scared for that. I know it has to come sometime. Well we should both get ready."

"Yeah come get me if you need me."

"Yes I will and same with you."

Riku left the room and went to get ready for her date with Dai. While Risa got ready for hers.

Risa first went over and got the shirt and pants she would wear and got dressed. She then did her hair. She decided to try something a little different with her hair. So she curled the front few strands of hair on the right side of her face. Then put some light green eye shadow on and some lip gloss. Then she tried to decide want shoes to wear her flip-flops or small heels.

_Well the flip-flops are more comfortable, but if we go somewhere more high-class they might not be right. The heels could work almost anywhere. I guess I will go with them._

So she slid on the hells and grabbed her pink sweater and went down to see how her sister was doing.

She knocked little on the door and came in. "So how are you doing?"

"Done getting ready so quickly? I'm just fine." She turned around to face her sister. "So what do you think of this outfit?"

"It looks great. Yes I am done."

"Hey just making sure. I'm just surprised that you didn't put on a lot of make up and stuff."

"Satoshi likes it better when I don't wear a lot and it's easier to get ready. I think he should be back soon to pick me up anyways."

Once she said that, the doorbell rang and she ran out of the room, down the stairs, and to the front door as fast as she could, which is fast then you might expect with her not being into sports and wearing heels. Once she stopped and caught her breathe she opened the door and it was Satoshi.

He wore black dress pants, a blue sweater that clung close to his body, and an off-white suit jacket. The sweater was almost the same baby blue color as his eyes and hair, and brought the color out even more.

Neither spoke for 5 seconds then Riku yelled, "Who is it Risa??"

"It's Satoshi!" She yelled back to her sister. Then she let him in and they went to the living room and sat down for a moment.

"You look so beautiful in that outfit." Satoshi said softly, making Risa blush a little.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself."

"Well, if you are ready we can go eat dinner."

"Yeah, I'm ready just let me go tell Riku we are leaving." He nodded and she went upstairs and into her sister's room, only to find her running around searching for something. After about 30 seconds of Risa watching her, did she finally notice she had come in.

"Risa have you seen the heart-shaped necklace Dai gave me?"

"No, I didn't even know he gave you one. You can look in my jewelry boxes to see if I might have picked it up and put it in there, just don't mess my room up! We are leaving see you later."

"I will look and I will be careful. If I don't find it, I might wear one of yours okay?"

"Sure I don't care. Bye." Risa left got her purse and went downstairs to Satoshi, while Riku went to look for the necklace.

Once Risa came down, Satoshi took her hand in his and took her out to the car and opened the door for her. Once she was buckled in she asked, "Where are we going anyways, honey?"

"It's a surprise."

"You are a big meanie!" She punched him playfully in the arm.

"Yes, I am and proud. You will like where we are going trust me."

"I know I'm complaining a little, but how much longer?"

"It should be about---"

"We are there." The driver called back to them. So Satoshi opened the door and got out and held the door open for Risa. While she was looking around, he went and told the driver he would call when they were ready. Then he walked back to Risa.

"It looks better on the inside, you know."

"I would hope so, most places are like that."

Satoshi had to half drag Risa in the restruant, to see how beautiful it really was inside.

_I thought it was beautiful outside, it's even better inside. Satoshi sure knows how to treat a girl and make her feel special._

They were seated at a table just for two beside a window looking over the sea. Their waiter had taking their order for drinks and brought them. They were sitting there. Risa was looking out at the sea and Satoshi was looking at Risa and taking in how beautiful she looked.

"It's so nice outside. The sunset is wonderful, all of the pinks, oranges, reds, and everything. Don't you think, Satoshi?"

"Yes, it is but not as beautiful as you look tonight, Risa." Risa turned her head and looked him straight in the eyes. Then said, "Risa…."

"Yes Satoshi? I'm listening."

He reached for her hands and took them in his, looked her in the eye, and said "I haven't ever said this to anyone and I never thought I would, but I think I should." He took a breath and continued. "I love you, Risa."

_He loves me! He said it, he really said it. He's probably waiting for me to say it back, but how? Why would he say it now of all times? I know I like a lot him, but I'm not totally sure on love! We just started to date. I never really payed attention to him before hand other than he had a fanclub of girls and he was super smart. I should tell him something before he thinks the worst, that I hate him._

"Satoshi, I love you too."

Satoshi looked relieved, he thought she might not say it back. "I was starting to think you wouldn't say it and might say you hate me and run out."

"Oh no I wouldn't say that, you just caught me off guard. I didn't see it coming so I freaked a little I guess."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, but I just thought I should tell you how I feel about you."

At that moment, the waiter came up and took their orders. Once he left Satoshi said, "Be right back I have to go to the bathroom. I will be quick I promise." Then kissed her check and left, leaving Risa all by herself.

She was looking outside when she heard someone clear their throat, so she turned. Only she didn't really like what she saw, actually who she saw.

"Can I help you will something?" She said as calmly as she could.

"Yes there is something you can do." One girl said to her.

"And what would that be?"

"Stay away from Hiwatari." Another girl said, then slapped Risa across her face which caused her to fall.

------

**Hehehehe cliffhanger I am so mean! I know I know for sure I have to have one more chapter at least! I was going to keep going but I thought this was long enough. I just couldn't stop anywhere else really and start again. I didn't mean for it to be sooo long. I just had to get it all in. Hope everyone liked it.**

R&R


	9. The Beach & Fireworks

**I'm back with the new chapter. I have had the beginning since I finished the last chapter just didn't get back to it.**

**Fresh Love**

---------------------

"The Beach & Fireworks"

Someone came up at the last second and caught her before she hit the ground. The person being Satoshi.

"Leave her alone! She hasn't done a thing to any of you." He helped her get up and made sure she wasn't hurt too bad. Then helped her back into her seat while his fan girls just stood there looking at him. When he noticed they were still there, he said, "I told you to leave, so leave now and never bother her or me again or I will press charges against all of you."

All of the girls took a step back after Satoshi was finished yelling, even Risa was a little scared at how he yelled.

"We didn't mean to be disrespectful to you." The one said.

"Satoshi, don't waste your breathe yelling at them just let them leave." Risa said while she tugged on his sleeve to get his attention.

"I said leave us alone. Don't come near me or Miss Harada ever again." Once he had said that, all of the fan-girls started to walk away and scatter.

After they had all left them, Satoshi bent down infront of Risa to check her more closely. "Are you sure you are alright Risa?" _I will kill them if you are hurt in anyway, even just a scratch I will hurt them._

"I am fine. I promise just sit down and lets move on and act like that didn't happen."

He actually obeyed her request after giving her a quick kiss on her check and lips. "So what do you want to talk about while we wait for the food?"

Of course once he finished his sentence the waiter came up with their food. They ate in silence only talking when they need something like the salt.

"Do you want any dessert, Risa?"

"No I am way too full. I shouldn't have gotten the big Ranch and Bacon bugar. I seriously thought It was smaller. Do you want any?"

"No I'm not that hungry either. So I guess I will get the check and pay for it so we can leave."

He left to deal with the check, leaving her all alone again.

_I hope none of those stupid fan-girls come back and bug me again while he is away...Oh there he is, good nobody came. _

"We ready to go?" He asked once he got near the table.

"Yes, let me grab my purse and jacket."

She grabbed her stuff and went outside. She thought they were going to wait for his drive to pick them up, but Satoshi had other plans in mind. He kept walking and had to push Risa for her to come with him.

"Satoshi, where are we going? Also why are we not waiting for your driver?!?"

"We don't need him right now the place we are going is just a bit down the street. My driver will be there for us, I promise."

"The only thing to my knowledge that is down this way is the beach! What are we going to do there it's not warm enough to swim at night,"

"You will see when we get there and I promise you will love it." He said half pulling her after him.

Once they got to the top of the hill over looking the ocean, fireworks started to go off. Blue, green, pink, purple, gold, red, silver, and many other colored fireworks started to light up the dark night sky. Some made loud noises when they popped up into the air, others made barely any noise.

"It's amazing Satoshi!" Risa told him when she had the chance and the fireworks dies down.

"See I told you would love it. Now watch, it isn't over."

The next firework said 'I LOVE YOU!'

She saw this and turned toward him and just stared at him.

Satoshi was starting to get really worried she hadn't said a word in almost 2 whole minutes! He thought he made a huge mistake. He should have waited longer till doing this, till he knew she would be either happy or mad about it.

Finally she got herself together and said "Satoshi... I love you too."

"I was getting worried. I'm glad you do. We better go before Riku sends out a search party."

They walked back to the car, in silence. Just held hands in the car and didn't say very much the whole ride back to Risa's house. Once there Satoshi helped Risa out and walked her to the door.

"I hope you had a good time tonight."

"Yes I did, I especially liked the fireworks. I doubt that was easy."

"No it wasn't but I'm glad you enjoyed it." He bent down, her face between his hands and kissed her softly on the lips. She slowly put her arms around his neck and her moved his arms around her small little waist.

The light suddenly came on and they split, but not before Riku opened the door and saw them.

"That is quite enough you two! Come on Risa it's late and he still has to go home."

"I barely sleep anyways, Riku."

"Well she still has to sleep so I'm sorry but you have to leave."

"I will see you tomorrow, Risa." Satoshi said this then gave her a quick peck on the lips then check and ran back to his car.

"Well ain't he nice?" Riku jokingly asked while Risa took off her coat."

"Yes, he is and he is my boyfriend so be nice!"

"I was just joking don't get so serious."

"I'm going to bed. I'm really tired.Good night Riku." Risa said this while she walked up the stairs.

"Oh seemed like you were wide awake a bit ago on the pouch. If you want to go to bed then fine go."

**Another chapter down I hope it wasn't too moshy for those you don't like that. I don't know when I will get my next one up, but I will trey to get it up as soon as I get an idea. Summer is here so I don't know! R&R**


End file.
